nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Orden von Tirisfal
Der Orden von Tirisfal kämpfte einen geheimem Krieg gegen die Agenten der Brennenden Legion. Dieser Orden machte es sich zur Aufgabe die Menschen vor der Großen Dunkelheit zu schützen. Sie waren mit Göttern gleichzusetzen und bekämpften die dunklen Mächte der Unterwelt. Ihre Kraft und ihre Lebenserwartung war gewaltig, doch die Hüter hatten eine Bürde: sie durften sich nicht in menschliche Angelegenheiten einmischen. Geschichte * Siehe auch: Wächter von Tirisfal Einige Nachtelfen, die den Untergang ihrer Heimat Kalimdor überlebt hatten, gründeten eine geheime Bruderschaft. Sie mutmaßten, dass die Brennende Legion eines Tages zurückkehren und die Welt abermals bedrohen würde. Die Legion war darauf aus, die magischen Energien der jenseitigen Reiche für sich zu beanspruchen. Doch die Magie dieser Welt war nicht länger an einem Punkt konzentriert - die Energien des Brunnen der Ewigkeit waren nach dessen Explosion allgegenwärtig. Deshalb war sich die Bruderschaft einig, dass sie nicht länger nur über die Wälder der Nachtelfen wachen durften. Unbemerkt von den Völkern Azeroths führten sie einen geheimen Krieg gegen die Lakaien der Brennenden Legion, die immer wieder einen Weg in diese Welt fanden. Eine neue Bruderschaft Nach über 7000 Jahren der Hüterschaft entschieden sich die Nachtelfen, ihre Macht und ihr Wissen mit einigen auserwählten Menschen zu teilen. Diese sterblichen Wesen waren erst kürzlich von den Hochelfen in den Wegen der Magie unterrichtet worden. Durch den übermäßigen Gebrauch ihrer neuen Kräfte hatten sie aber bereits Agenten der Legion nach Azeroth gelockt. Sie erkannten die Gefahr, die von der Brennenden Legion ausging, und führten die Bruderschaft als Orden von Tirisfal fort. Der Orden entwickelte sich zu einer geheimen Gesellschaft unter den mächtigsten Magiern der Menschen. Regelmäßig wählten sie jemanden aus, der als Wächter von Tirisfal dienen sollte und dem große Macht verliehen wurde. Die Wächter von Tirisfal Wenn ein Wächter den Mantel der Hüterschaft an einen Nachfolger weitergab, übertrug er all sein Können und seine Kraft auf ihn. Dadurch wurden die Hüter immer stärker und entwickelten sich zu gottgleichen Wesen von unauslotbarer Macht. Aber schnell kamen politische und persönliche Interessen ins Spiel - bald war der Wächter nicht mehr als ein bloßer Handlanger und politisches Werkzeug des Ordens. Einige der einflussreichsten Zauberer, die glaubten die Macht der Magie sei ihnen allein vorbehalten, forderten den Hüter sogar auf, jeden anderen am Gebrauch der Zauberei zu hindern. Aegwynn, die bis dahin mächtigste Wächterin aller Zeiten, sagte sich jedoch vom Orden los und nutze die Magie, um ihre Lebenserwartung auf über tausend Jahre zu verlängern. Weil sie nicht bereit war, ihre Kraft auf ein Mitglied des Ordens zu übertragen, zeugte sie mit Nielas Aran einen Sohn, der ihr Erbe antreten sollte. Aegwynn drohte, ihre Macht und ihr Wissen mit in den Tod zu nehmen, falls der Orden ihre Entscheidung nicht respektieren würde. Der gefallene Wächter Nach Medivhs Geburt im Jahre 559 übertrug Aegwynn all ihr Können und ihre Kraft auf den Säugling. Als diese aber am Vorabend seines dreizehnten Geburtstages erwachte, erlitt Medivh ein schweres Trauma und fiel in einen Dämmerzustand. Er schien zwar gänzlich Herr über seine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte zu sein, als er nach sechs Jahren wieder zu sich kam, aber der Geist des Dämonenlords Sargeras hatte ihn beeinflusst. Aegwynn erfuhr von den dunklen Machenschaften ihres Sohnes und versuchte ihn von seinen Plänen abzubringen. Sie erkannte, dass Medivh von Sargeras kontrolliert wurde, und kämpfte gegen ihn im mystischen Turm Karazhan. Medivh konnte Aegwynn jedoch mühelos besiegen und verbannte sie aus Azeroth. Wenig später wurden Huglar und Hugarin, zwei mächtige Magier Azeroths und Berater des Königs, tot aufgefunden. Aber auch aus den anderen Reichen kamen Nachrichten, dass viele Mitglieder des Ordens in kürzester Zeit ermordet worden waren. Medivh hatte damit begonnen Dämonen zu beschwören, die den Orden von Tirisfal nun systematisch auslöschten. Als der gefallene Hüter von kühnen Einheiten Azeroths getötet wurde, war der Orden bereits völlig vernichtet worden. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Die meisten Mitglieder des neuen Rats von Tirisfal sind in alle Winde verstreut, da er weder über die Geheimhaltung noch über die bindende Struktur wie der ursprüngliche Rat verfügte. * Rehgar Erdenwut ist Mitglied des Irdenen Rings und ein Kamerad Thralls. * Verteidiger Maraad ist zur Exodar zurückgekehrt und half dabei, einen durch die Asylsuchenden ausgelösten Aufstand niederzuschlagen. * Hohepriester Rohan kehrte nach Eisenschmiede zurück und unterstützte Prinz Anduin Wrynn von Sturmwind dabei, die Folgen des Kataklysmus zu mildern. Zudem war er an der Lösung der kurzen Nachfolgekrise während der Besatzung durch die Dunkeleisenzwerge beteiligt. * Hamuul Runentotem schloss sich dem Zirkel des Cenarius im Kampf gegen die Feuerelementare von Ragnaros und den Schattenhammer an, die im Hyjal eingefallen waren. * Broll Bärenfell ließ sich in Darnassus nieder, wo er zeitweilig Malfurions Pflichten bei der Aufsicht über die druidischen Spähertrupps übernahm und Tyrande bei ihrem Kampf in Feralas unterstützte. * Jaina Prachtmeers Abenteuer nach ihrer Amtszeit im Neuen Rat von Tirisfal könnt ihr im Roman Tides of War von Christie Golden nachlesen. * Meryl Teufelssturm, obwohl kein offizielles Mitglied des Neuen Rats, wurde in verschiedenen alten Bibliotheken gesichtet, wo er uralte Folianten über die Bindung, Einkerkerung und Verbannung von Dämonen wälzte, um nach einem dauerhaften Verlies für den Schreckenslord Kathra'natir zu forschen, der Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. * Was den wundersamen Med'an angeht, so hat keiner nach Maraads Rückkehr auf die Exodar je wieder etwas von ihm gesehen, was viele zu der Annahme verleitet, dass er in eine neue Welt oder Ebene gereist ist, um seine Ausbildung fortzusetzen. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #3 - Was ist mit den Mitgliedern des neuen Rats von Tirisfal geschehen? Quellen Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Tirisfal NSC